villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kargados
The Kargados is the main antagonist of the Dragon Hunters episode "Dead Dragon Walking". It is a mechanical dragon crafted together by parts from different dragons. It was greated by the men from Amazonia who were oppressed by their wives and thus acted like the dragon stole the children to protect them from the domination. In truth, they lived inside the dragon and powered it by treadmills. History When the women of Amazonia first see the dragon they flee in fear. Luckily for them, the Dragon Hunters pass by and are promptly employed to defeat the Kargados. While drinking from a nearby river, Hector witnesses the dragon eating three children. He is unable to save them and the dragon retreats. Back with the Dragon Hunters, Hector reveals that he was unable to sense the dragon, even when it was right beside him. Together with one of the women, the Dragon Hunters search the island. During the journey Lian Chu finds multiple signs but each belongs to another dragon. They also wonder why Hector was not able to sense the beast. They eventually stumble onto the dagon near an abandoned ruin. Lian Chu attacks with his sword but is unable to harm it. The dragon then passes on, leaving the Dragon Hunters wondering what exactly they are facing. They follow the dragon and set a trap for it. However the dragon walks right through the trap, even going on when one of its legs is ripped out. From there on Lian Chu goes on alone, leaving the woman and his two companions. The dragon however returns to the trio. The woman grabs Hector to use him as projectile. Hector lands right into the beasts mouth but the dragon spits him out immediately. Hector smashes on the woman's head, causing her to pass out. The Kargados then moves on to attack Hector and Gwizdo but is grabbed by the tail by Lian Chu. The dragon tries to free himself but Lian Chu continues to pull the tail. Eventually, the power used by the dragon is too much and it breaks down. Looking into the mouth, the Dragon Hunters are surprised to see that there are people inside. They realize that the Kargados is a gigantic mechanism run by people of Amazonia. After all the people have left the wreckage, Lian Chu realises that the dragon consists of many different dragon parts, thus the many different signs and traces. The elder, who provided the dragon's voice reveals to Gwizdo and Lian Chu that they wanted to use the dragon to bring the children into a secret city in the plains of Amazonia where they wanted to raise them equally, opposed to Amazonia where only the women are allowed to make decisions. Gwizdo and Lian Chu venture to the secret city, where they find men and women with equal rights. The children from the Kargados run off to play. Back at the dragon, the woman who accompanied the Dragon Hunters wakes up and sees one of the men repairing the dragon with a hammer. Believing that the man killed the dragon with the hammer, the woman realises that men are also capable and the Amazonians decide to live together in equality. However, as they believe the Amazonian man to be the hero, the Dragon Hunters are not paid for the job. Gallery Kargados.png| KargadosInside.png| KargadosAttack.png Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Genderless